


Один день Амадеуса Камнетеса, торговца

by Arminelle



Series: Первое испытание [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Female Barbarian - Freeform, Female Bard, Female Cleric - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Male rogue, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Жизнь торговца не так проста, особенно когда лавку штурмуют наглые приключенцы.
Relationships: Original Female Characters & Original Male Characters
Series: Первое испытание [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835506
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Один день Амадеуса Камнетеса, торговца

День для Амадеуса Камнетеса, почтенного торговца из предместья Невервинтера, выдался крайне неудачным. С самого утра зарядил отвратительный дождь, загнавший по домам всех потенциальных покупателей, а значит, выручки не светило никакой; господин Амадеус уныло протирал витрину, стоя на своей приступке, и клял последними словами всех фаэрунских богов — кроме, конечно, лучезарной леди Ваукин.

Как раз в момент, когда последние разводы были повержены под атакой его неизменной замшевой тряпки, у входа как-то тихо и робко зазвенели колокольчики. Господин Амадеус выглянул из-за прилавка.

Какая-то девица в насквозь мокром сером плаще неуверенно топталась у входа, капая на чисто выметенный пол дождевой водой.

— З-здравствуйте, господин, — сказала она.

Амадеус профессиональным взглядом оценил и мокрый плащ, и выглядывающие из-под обтрепанного подола грязные сапоги, и спутанные светлые волосы посетительницы — и сделал вид, что и дальше занимается витриной.

Девица тем временем сделала над собой усилие и шагнула вперед.

Прямо на вымытый утром паркет.

— Ноги вытрите, — неприязненно буркнул Амадеус, и девица послушно пошаркала ногами. — Чего изволите?

Как всякий более-менее опытный торговец, он в совершенстве умел владеть своими интонациями, так что «чего изволите?» в его варианте следовало расценить как «пошла вон отсюда, попрошайка». Девица, впрочем, его вежливого намека не уловила.

— У меня есть росток этого... м-м... железного дерева, — она вытащила из-за пазухи аккуратно обернутую в ткань веточку чего-то абсолютно Амадеусу незнакомого. — Купите?  
Потрясающая наглость. Или потрясающая глупость — прийти в лавку магической бижутерии и пытаться загнать в ней сухую ветку; Амадеус бы даже восхитился отчаянной девицей, если бы не был так раздражен.

— Зачем мне ваша ветка, девушка? Какая мне с нее выгода?

— Ну, можно сварить зелье роста, — безмятежно сказала девица. — Оно полезное и нужное.

Амадеус вскипел. В его лавку иногда забредали представители местной шпаны, считающие своим долгом отпустить пару дурацких шуток насчет его роста; судя по всему, у них появилась новая подружка, такая же наглая и оборванная, как и они.

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы полить девицу отборным дварфийским презрением, как вдруг дверь в лавку с грохотом распахнулась, и внутрь влетел второй персонаж; при виде него девица ошарашенно раскрыла рот.

— А... ты чего тут?

— Гулял, — ответил персонаж и стащил с головы капюшон еще более мокрого, чем у девицы, плаща. Под капюшоном оказался полуэльф со смазливой, но абсолютно неблагонадежной мордой. Его покупательскую способность Амадеус примерно за четверть секунды оценил как чрезвычайно низкую и на всякий случай перепрятал ключи от сейфа из одного кармана в другой.

— Вытрите ноги! — нервно сказал он.

— У меня есть предложение, от которого вы не сможете отказаться, — полуэльф абсолютно не смутился. — Мэл, отойди, ты не умеешь торговаться. Это, короче, росток одного очень, очень ценного дерева... как его?

— Сердца железного дерева, — тихо пробормотала девица.

— Ага, — тот развязно навалился на прилавок грудью. — Именно его.

— Да не нужны мне ваши деревья! — заорал торговец. — Не нужны! Мне тут люди драконью голову продавали, понятно? Вы вообще когда-нибудь драконов видели? Сомневаюсь. Потому что если бы видели, духу бы вашего тут не было!

— А мы тоже видели, — вдруг вякнула девица. Полуэльф выкатил на нее глаза, видно, тоже изумившись тому, что она умеет говорить не по команде.

— И каких же? — с иронией спросил Амадеус.

— Э-э-э... — девица лихорадочно принялась вспоминать.

— Красных! — полуэльф пришел ей на помощь. — И зеленых. И одного белого. Жирный был, скотина, еле запинали, — задумчиво добавил он.

Через полминуты Амадеус понял, какую ошибку совершил — парочка наперебой принялась нести какую-то дикую околесицу про целую стаю побежденных ими драконов, причем в деталях. Амадеус обильно потел и сжимал в руках ключ от сейфа, молясь Ваукин о том, чтобы у этих юных идиотов не было подельника, который в данный момент обносит его склад. В середине рассказа полуэльф почему-то потребовал показать ему отмычки, а девица снова робко попыталась толкнуть свое пожеванное растение; Амадеус был готов купить у нее все что угодно, вплоть до фальшивого нетерильского свитка, который делает из мужчины женщину.

Только бы.

Они.

Наконец.

Свалили!

И чудо свершилось.

— Это не отмычки, а дрянь, — глубокомысленно изрекло полуэльфийское отродье. — Мы не принесем вам печень дракона. Бывайте, уважаемый. Пошли, Мэл.

— А может, он все-таки купит у меня...

— Во-о-о-он! — не своим голосом заорал Амадеус. Полуэльф пожал плечами и размашистым шагом двинулся к двери; девица засеменила следом.

Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь, торговец ринулся проверять склад. Все было в норме, и даже золотые панталоны прямиком из Врат Балдура спокойно лежали в закрытом сундуке; Амадеус облегченно выдохнул.

Слава Ваукин, пронесло.

***

— Слюда. Мне нужны два кусочка слюды! — громко сказала огромная драконорожденная в полосатых синих штанах.

За ее спиной бренчала не менее внушительных размеров лютня.

— Вытрите ноги, — машинально сказал Амадеус.

— Так ведь дождя нет уже, — радостно сообщила драконорожденная.

Амадеус даже и близко не желал представлять, для каких кровавых ритуалов этой громадине слюда — при одном взгляде на частокол зубов в дружелюбно улыбавшейся пасти он чувствовал, как остатки волос на голове становятся дыбом. Однако он был истинным торговцем, а драконорожденная демонстрировала способность платить деньги — поэтому Амадеус соскреб с уголков души всю приветливость, которую только мог, и энергично отсчитывал монеты для сдачи.

— Хорошие покупатели — такая нынче редкость! — он угодливо вложил сверток со слюдой прямо в чешуйчатую лапу. — Прощелыги всякие косяком ходят... Вот представьте, сегодня ко мне пришли двое и попытались продать росток какого-то там дерева!

— А-а. О-о, — драконорожденная сунула сверток в сумку. — Это не прощелыги, уважаемый. Это просто долбо... кхм, в общем, не прощелыги. Доброго дня!

— Заходите еще! — выкрикнул Амадеус ей вслед.

«Ходят тут всякие страшилища», — подумал он.

***

Короткая стрелка настенных часов дрогнула и остановилась на цифре «двенадцать», когда в гостеприимно раскрытом дверном проеме образовалась внушительная женская фигура. В том, что фигура была именно женская, у Амадеуса не возникло никаких сомнений — такие объемы и формы всегда волновали торговца.

В этот момент он как раз переставлял коробочки с волшебными амулетами — трейдмитские купцы называли это занятие «перестановкой по планограмме», и Амадеус свято верил, что эта самая планограмма позволит сделать его выручку лучше.

— Добрый день! — он лучезарно улыбнулся незнакомке из-за прилавка.

Это была высокая, огненно-рыжая полуорчиха в накинутом на широкие плечи меховом плаще; на ее мощной груди красовалось как минимум полдюжины самых разных талисманов, и Амадеус немедленно почувствовал приятное томление где-то около сердца.

— Вытрите ножки, миледи, — приветливо сказал он и невзначай передвинул на самое видное место манекен с амулетом стоимостью в пятьдесят золотых.

— Да у вас коврик грязнее, чем мои ноги, — прекрасная любительница магических побрякушек никак не прореагировала на его любезность.

Она принялась степенно рассматривать расставленные на витринах товары, периодически задавая дотошные вопросы насчет их свойств; Амадеус, следуя правилам торговли, полученным от досточтимого Абсалома Камнетеса, его отца, вначале показывал покупательнице самые дешевые и бесполезные амулеты, плавно переходя к более дорогим.

— ...вот, посмотрите, — он наконец придвинул поближе к полуорчихе тот самый манекен с амулетом за пятьдесят золотых. — Наденете — будете понимать любое животное. К тому же, — галантно добавил он, — этот голубой камень так пойдет к вашим огненным волосам...

— Мне как-то все равно, к чему он там подходит, — веско сказала полуорчиха. — А вот говорить с животными — это полезно. Только вот, это. Проверить надо.

— Я честный торговец! — возмущенно и немного нервно ответил Амадеус. Старый Ванев из Невервинтера, его поставщик, был честным волшебником, но в последнее время немного сдавал, и если вдруг...

Амадеус посмотрел на огромный лабрис за спиной покупательницы и сглотнул.

— Все честные. Есть тут зверюшки где-нибудь?

Через минуту полуорчиха вернулась с жирным полосатым котом на руках; тот что-то непримиримо вякал, но вырваться не пытался — лишь злобно косил зеленым глазом в сторону Амадеуса.

— Ну? — она требовательно протянула ладонь, и Амадеус, помолившись Ваукин, вложил в ту цепочку с амулетом.

Несколько секунд полуорчиха и кот смотрели в глаза друг другу.

— М-р-р-ря-яу, — сказал кот.

— Ну вот так вот, да, — согласилась полуорчиха. — Пожрешь ты свою рыбу, не переживай.

— М-р-р?

— Не верещи. Положу, где взяла. Я беру, в общем, — она наконец обратилась к Амадеусу. — Сколько стоит?..

Полуорчиха и кот ушли вместе; причем кот нагло на него обернулся и что-то прошипел, а полуорчиха в ответ шикнула.

Впрочем, Амадеус в этот момент благостно пересчитывал свои законные пятьдесят золотых и все равно ничего не услышал.


End file.
